


Jealous Bastard

by animehead



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine lets his jealousy get the best of him, but he quickly makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Bastard

Aomine isn’t an early morning type of guy, but the only time he knows the outside court will be available is when most people are still asleep. 

Lying on the bed, he picks up his cell phone and presses a single button, holding it down until the phone displays ‘Now Calling Bakagami.’ The phone rings three times before someone picks up. He starts speaking before the person on the other end can even greet him. 

“Oi, get up. I’m not going to wait forever on you.”

“Huh?” A sleepy voice murmurs into the phone before chuckling. “Ah, Taiga. It’s for you.”

Aomine blinks and sits up straight, blue eyes staring at nothing in particular. He tells himself that he isn’t angry, but his free hand is balled so tightly into a fist that he can actually feel his fingernails digging into his palm. 

“I told you to stop answering my phone.” Aomine hears Kagami grumble away from the receiver before his voice becomes clearer. “Yeah?”

“You coming or not?” Aomine says in a tone so cold that it takes a moment for Kagami to realize that it’s actually him.

“Yeah, I just gotta—”

Aomine hangs up before Kagami can even finish speaking. 

It’s nearly twenty minutes later when Kagami arrives at the court to find Aomine shooting hoops. He stares at Aomine for a minute, just watching as he moves about the court as if he is playing an imaginary opponent. 

Kagami likes watching Aomine play, loves catching him in these candid moments when he thinks no one is looking, but the thrill of playing him becomes too much to bear, so he steps onto the court and greets his worthy opponent. 

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. Alex kept me up all night.”

Aomine’s shoulders grow tense the moment Kagami speaks, but he still manages to make the shot. He turns toward Kagami, eyes staring straight ahead, but not at him. He looks just as bored as he always does, and to be honest, it kind of pisses Kagami off. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Kagami asks. He holds his hand out for the ball and Aomine checks him with a bounce pass. “You’re acting weird.”

“If you’re not playing get off the court,” Aomine says, and he immediately catches the sudden powerful pass back Kagami gives him in return. 

“Fine, then. Let’s play.”

Kagami likes to think that the game started off harmless enough, and that the two of them just gradually got more into it. Tempers began to flare, the need to win quickly arose. They’re both overly competitive. It’s to be expected. However, that isn’t what was happening. 

Aomine is playing on an entirely different level and it  _isn’t_  a good thing. 

Kagami couldn’t count how many times Aomine purposefully fowled him. He didn’t remember how many times he ended up on his ass on the hard cement, and how Aomine didn’t even bother to help him up. It was getting to the point where Kagami felt more like fighting than seeing who could rack up the most points. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kagami shouts. He grabs the ball from Aomine and throws it, sending it soaring through the air until it crashes against the metal fence surrounding the basketball court. He feels a sting in his elbow and knows it’s bleeding, can feel the steady trickle of warm blood dripping from his skin. He’s certain he received it when Aomine fowled him and sent him falling to the ground. 

Aomine looks at the ball, then turns his head back toward Kagami. He glares at Kagami, eyes narrowed dangerously before turning his back to him altogether. 

“Whatever,” Aomine says before walking away. 

And Kagami sees red. 

There’s a rage building up in Kagami that he can’t control. He wants to grab Aomine, to punch him so hard that he gives the other boy a concussion. He wants to scream that Aomine is acting like a childish asshole. Most importantly, he wants to ask Aomine what he’s done to deserve to be treated this way, especially now that they’re…

His legs seem to move on their own, running behind Aomine fast enough to grab him by his arm and yank him back. The action catches Aomine by surprise, but he recovers quickly enough to snatch his arm away and shove Kagami against the fence. 

“Don’t touch me.”

“Heh. Guess you liking it when I touched you was only a temporary thing. Cool. I got it,” Kagami replies. “No problem.”

“A lot more temporary than you touching her,” Aomine says, and turns away to walk off once more, but Kagami grabs his arm again. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m bored, so I’m leaving.”

“Aomine—”

“Let go, Kagami.”

“Not until you—”

“Fucking let go,” Aomine growls, snatching his arm away for the second time that morning. “If you wanna’ grab onto someone, you got that waiting back home for you, right?”

“…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

And Kagami laughs,  _loudly_. 

“You’re jealous?” He says, his face resting in his hand, palm pressed gently against his nose. “You think I got something going on with Alex? Come on, she’s like… It grosses me out just thinking about it.”

“You can try to—”

“I don’t get mad when you hang out with that girl. The pink haired one.” Kagami knows her name, but he still feels a twinge of jealousy whenever he says it, so he tries not to. “You’re always with her and I know she’s your type.”

“It’s different,” Aomine replies, eyes still narrowed, an obvious sign that he’s annoyed with how the conversation is going. “I’ve known her since I was a kid.”

“I’ve known Alex since I was a kid.”

“She’s older.”

“Wouldn’t that mean she has more experience and wouldn’t want someone like me?”

Aomine opens his mouth to reply, but shuts it because he doesn’t know what to say to counter that. 

“You’re a piece of shit,” Kagami says. “After all that…  _stuff_ we did and…” He shakes his head. “You’re an asshole. I’m leaving.”

Aomine blinks at Kagami’s back, watching as he heads toward the fence’s opening. He might feel like an ass. Just a little bit. 

“Oi, Kagami. Wait. Hang on.”

But Kagami ignores him and continues to increase the distance between them. 

“Kagami.”

Still nothing. 

“Be that way then,” Aomine mutters. He turns toward where the ball rests on the ground, but knows he’s being childish. He doesn’t want to take the full blame for this. This isn’t all his fault. Kagami is responsible, too. But still, he hates to see Kagami walking away from him.

While he doesn’t like to admit it, Aomine doesn’t really like upsetting Kagami. Sure, he likes fucking with him from time to time just to get a reaction out of him, but Kagami is one of the few people willing to put up with him. 

Also he’d woken up hoping to get laid today. 

“Fine,” Aomine growls, hating to give up, but knowing he may as well if it means keeping the peace between them. “I’m sorry.” 

“Say it louder, bastard,” Kagami replies, but Aomine knows he heard him the first time. 

“Come back and I’ll say it to your face.”

Aomine isn’t surprised at all when Kagami turns around and walks toward him. He was walking too slow to begin with, so he probably knew Aomine would end up apologizing in the first place. Aomine smirks at that thought, both annoyed and pleased that Kagami knows him well enough to know how he’ll react in certain situations. 

Kagami doesn’t stop walking until he’s face to face with Aomine, facial expression clearly showing that he considers himself to be victorious. 

“Alright,” Kagami says. “Start groveling.” 

“I said,” Aomine begins, leaning forward, lips lingering mere centimeters in front of Kagami’s mouth. “Sorry.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Kagami replies, but his words are soft. 

“Guess I gotta’ make it up to you,” Aomine murmurs, before leaning in and capturing Kagami’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Let go, asshole.” Kagami tugs at the waistband of Aomine’s sweatpants, but Aomine just raises his hand, fingers curled against his palm, except his index finger, which he uses to draw invisible circles to tell Kagami to turn around. 

“Hell no,” Kagami whispers even though there is no one around. 

Aomine releases Kagami’s lip and kisses him instead, breath warm, sweet, and tasting of mint. “Why not?” He murmurs against Kagami’s lips, his tongue gently gliding against Kagami’s own before pulling back and flicking upward to graze over the other boy’s teeth. 

“Are you crazy?” Kagami says when Aomine trails kisses from his lips, down his jawline and then to his neck. “Anyone could see.”

“I’ll be quick,” Aomine says before groaning. “Ugh.”

“What?”

“Your neck tastes like sweat.” 

"Fuck you."  


“I brought some,” Aomine says. “It’s in my bag. It’s the scented kind you like.”

“Don’t say that type of thing with a straight face,” Kagami replies. He can feel heat rising to his cheeks and ears as well as the familiar swell between his legs that he gets whenever Aomine gets him going. 

“Turn around, Taiga,” Aomine whispers, one hand dropping down to caress the bulge inside Kagami’s shorts while the other gently pinches at his hip. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Shit,” Kagami breathes out. He knows this is insane. He’s never had sex outside before, especially in broad daylight where anyone could catch them. But Aomine’s voice has a way of seeping into his ears and going straight to his cock, and as much as he wants to fight it, Kagami can’t help it. 

He turns around. 

“Don’t move,” Aomine says, and he leaves Kagami briefly so that he can grab his backpack. 

Kagami hears Aomine digging through his bag and he wonders what he could possibly have in there that requires that he actually have to search for what he needs, but a few seconds later Kagami feels the heat of Aomine’s body pressed against him once more. 

“Found it,” Aomine purrs. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Kagami growls softly in return. 

Aomine chuckles softly against Kagami’s ear, lips soft and warm as they gently graze Kagami’s earlobe. Kagami gasps quietly when he feels Aomine’s hand at his hip, then feels cool air against his skin from the slow tug of his shorts slipping down his hips. 

“If we get caught—”

“We won’t.” Aomine continues to tug down Kagami’s shorts until his ass is completely exposed. “Mm,” he moans, one hand reaching down to palm Kagami’s bare ass before smacking it. 

Kagami jerks forward, fingers clutching at the chain-link fence in front of him. “B-Bastard.” He grunts. “Hurry up.”

“Stop rushing.”

Aomine wants to take his time, but he knows that Kagami is right. He’s not sure how long the two of them have been out there, but it’s only a matter of time before someone shows up. His fingers are quick to open the cap on the tube of lubricant in his hand, and he immediately squirts some into his palm before dragging his slick hand up and down his cock, wetting it, and hissing gently from the friction. 

“Lean forward some,” Aomine says, and Kagami complies without making a fuss about it. 

Kagami bites down on his lip when he feels Aomine pushing inside of him. They’ve done this a few times, but not enough to the point where he can just stand there without wanting to cry out. 

“Don’t tense up like that,” Aomine murmurs. “It hurts more.”

“W-Why would I care if it hurts you?” Kagami grits out, still clinging onto the fence. 

“Not me, idiot.  _You_. Just lean forward a bit more.”

Once again Kagami does what he’s told, but the second he goes to further lower his back, Aomine thrusts inside of him, making him cry out and lurch forward, face quickly heading for an impact against the old fence. Kagami feels warmth against his forehead and it takes him a second to realize that Aomine is using his hand as a cushion for Kagami’s head. 

“Dumb, Taiga.”

“Stupid, Daiki,” Kagami whispers and thrusts his hips back, making Aomine groan softly and settle his free hand on Kagami’s hip. 

They’re quiet after that, nothing escaping their lips but heavy pants of breath and drawn out moans. Aomine knows how to move his hips just as expertly as he knows how to play basketball. Kagami’s hand pulls at the fence so hard that his fingers sting while his other hand slips inside his shorts, frees his cock, and pumps it in time with Aomine’s thrusts. 

“So… g-good, Taiga,” Aomine moans, hips slamming forward, hand abandoning Kagami’s hip to grip the hem of his shirt instead. He wraps it around his fist, and pulls back, shoving Kagami against him, slamming him harder against his cock, forcing it deeper inside of him. “So… tight.”

Aomine feels Kagami clench around him, hisses when Kagami pulls forward, causing Aomine to take a couple of steps after him so his cock doesn’t slip out. 

“I’m gonna’ cum,” Kagami whimpers. 

“What?” Aomine murmurs, his chin pressed against Kagami’s back, resting in between his shoulder blades. “Already?”

Kagami jerks backward and Aomine pulls back enough to prevent himself from being head-butted. He gasps out a version of Aomine’s first name, cumming hard, eyes squeezed shut, missing the sight of his cum splattering onto the pavement and clinging to a part of the fence. 

“Always in a hurry,” Aomine whispers, slowing down his thrusts while Kagami shudders, moans, and gasps for breath. 

“D-Don’t… Don’t cum in me.”

“Aw, what?” Aomine complains. He’s close to his limit as well, can feel his orgasm approaching, wants nothing more than to empty his cum into Kagami’s tight ass. “W-Why?”

“I don’t want to walk around with your cum dripping out of my ass, bastard,” Kagami answers. 

“F-Fuck.” Aomine uses both of his hands to grip either side of Kagami’s hips. He slams forward a few more times, nipping at Kagami’s neck and ear, his breath coming out in hot puffs as he increases the speed of his thrusts. “Selfish,” he moans, drawing out the word on his tongue, before gasping and pulling his cock out of Kagami’s ass. He turns his hips so that he cums on the ground, eyes shut, breath ragged, hand going back to clutch at Kagami’s shirt, stretching the fabric to the point where it exposes the other boy’s shoulder. 

When he’s finished cumming, Aomine slumps his head against Kagami’s shoulder and lets out a sated sigh. 

“I’m out of it, Taiga. Carry me.”

“Get off me, idiot.” Kagami shrugs Aomine’s head off of his shoulder and quickly pulls up his shorts. “And pull up your damn pants.”

“Can’t. Do it for me.” Aomine lets his head slump back against Kagami’s shoulder. 

“I’m not gonna dress you. Put your damn dick away.”

“Can’t move.”

“Ugh. Why do I even deal with you?” Kagami turns and reaches down to tuck Aomine back into his boxers and yanks up his pants. “What the hell is wrong with you? Lazy ass.”

Aomine just chuckles against Kagami’s shoulder before kissing it. 

“Come on,” Kagami mutters. He tugs gently at Aomine’s hand. “Grab your stuff and come back to my place.”

“You sure that’s what you want?” Aomine asks before yawning. 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t want it.”

“Mmkay, then.”

“We gotta’ stop and get food first, though. You’re treating.”

“What? Why me? You eat like a pig.”

“Too bad. Let’s go.”

Aomine watches as Kagami walks toward the fence’s opening. He drags himself over to pick up his basketball followed by his backpack and follows after Kagami. “Hey, what happened to your arm?” He asks, noticing the huge scrape on Kagami’s elbow. 

“ _You_ happened.”

“I didn’t do that.”

“Yes, you did,” Kagami replies. “Annoyance obvious in his voice.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I said you did!” Kagami shouts, hands flying up in the air, eyes narrowed with frustration. 

“You’re kinda cute when you’re flipping out.”

“I… You…” Kagami feels himself blushing once again, which is completely ridiculous considering what they’ve just finished doing. “Shut up, Daiki,” he says, and turns his back on Aomine, heading in the direction of his home, with Aomine following closely behind him. 


End file.
